


cherry wine epilogue

by Kaatiba



Series: Cherry Wine [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatiba/pseuds/Kaatiba
Summary: canon divergent book 4 and onward; epilogue scenes from the Cherry Wine series
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Cherry Wine [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798858
Kudos: 33





	cherry wine epilogue

This is a temporary chapter used so I can start drafting this piece without it automatically deleting after a month. Will begin releasing chapters after I finish the third installment of the Cherry Wine series.


End file.
